A Boy and an Eevee
by wilbitWW2
Summary: My second story! Trevor Hitoma is about to start out on his journey to explore the Meeno. Receiving an abandoned Eevee as his starter, he is eager to set out. But Eevee is more than reluctant to go with Trevor. But though these conflicts are quickly resolved, they will arise problems later on. I will be accepting minor OC's in reviews. Rated T for language and some mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Fore-note : This is the start of my second story. Still working out kinks in my writing style, so any and all feedback is appreciated (except flames, which will be ignored). Now on to the story!

~I do not own any part of the pokemon franchise.~

My name is Trevor. I am 13, have black hair, and amber eyes. I am about to start my very own pokemon journey in the Meeano Region. I live in Greenleaf town. Not much to it. Let me begin at the start of my day.

"Trevor Hitoma, it is my honor to announce you as the new champion of [BEEP BEEP BEEP!]" I was jerked out of my amazing dream by my alarm clock. My hand instinctively slammed down on the snooze button. I pulled my hand back in pain, after hitting my clock to hard. Now fully awake due to the shock of pain, I looked over at my clock and read the red numbers on the display. -9:37- "Oh Shit!" I cursed. I slept in! I jumped from my bed, intending to land in front of my dresser, but my sheets came with me. With my legs effectively trapped, I face planted. Luckily, I had yet to clean my room, and my face hit a pile of discarded clothes.

I got up painfully, but rushed and threw on some jeans and a black shirt. I pulled my green vest and grabbed my backpack. I had packed it last night. It contained some spare clothes, two water bottles, compact camping cook-out equipment, a tent and sleeping bag, and other essentials. I pulled on my shoes, and ran for the front door.

I opened and slammed my door, dashing into the hall. I skidded into the wall, nearly taking out my little sister. "HEEEEEY!" She shouted "Watch it!" "Sorry, Lilly!" I said. On my way through the house, I sprinted past my mom in the kitchen, causing her to momentarily spin, off balance. I grabbed an apple on my way out the door. "Sorry Mom! I'm late!" Teresa placed a hand on the counter to steady herself. As she looked at her son, sprinting down the road, she remembered her excitement before her journey. She smiled to herself and continued making breakfast. He'll be just fine, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Trevor was already half-way to the nursery. The town's local nursery supplied new trainers with their first pokemon. He went fast, but remembered to pace himself. He didn't want to be so out of breath that he couldn't select his first pokemon. He burst through the sliding door. He didn't know that even possible, but didn't care very much. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" The girl behind the counter looked up. She had blazing, red hair and sharp, green eyes. She flashed me a cheeky smile. "Look who's here. Welcome to the nursery, sleepy head." "Oh shut up, Rebecca." I said back, nonchalantly. I Stressed her full name, knowing how much it annoyed. "Jake, get the last starter kit. Trevor finally got here." Jake walked in, and it was easy to see why Becky loved him. He was about 6'1", had wavy blond hair, deep blue eyes, and had a personality to match. He looked like the kind of chill, caring guy you found at Seavent city, the beach town. I had known both of them most of my childhood.

During a rough patch in my childhood, after my dad left us, my mom signed me up for the Big-Brother Big-Sister program. Jake was assigned to me, and we hit it off instantly. We both had a love for pokemon. I wouldn't be with anyone but Jake. When the rough patch cleared up, he signed up for volunteering at the pokemon nursery. There, he met Becky, and it was love at first site. Though for first little bit, she teased him a bit, bet eventually, the feeling became mutual. I liked Becky just as much as Jake, and they became role models and people I could look too for guidance.

He came out with a fanny-pack in his hands. "Inside this, you'll find five pokeballs, two potions, and 1,000 Poke. This will assist you in your journey. Whether you keep the container though, that's up to you." I smiled at him. "Thanks Jake." "Alright, let's get your pokemon. Come on, I'll show you the starter room."

The starter room is where they raise and prepare pokemon for starting trainers. I was almost bouncing in anticipation. "Alright, let's get you a starter. We have only a couple left because you got here so late." We stopped at a sliding door. I hit the button and took a step inside, only to be knocked down by a fluffy rocket. I held my side, groaning. There was a Torchic at the other end of the room, looking at me quizzically.

I looked out to see Becky struggling slightly to hold onto the wriggling ball of fur. "Sorry about that" she started. The pokemon looked around and saw me. Our eyes locked. I saw slight fear, but strength and loyalty too. "Eevee can be" –"That one"- I said. "What?" she asked. "I said, I choose Eevee." I could see its eyes widen in surprise. "O-okay." She stuttered slightly. "I'll go get her pokeball."

I waited at the front desk with Jake. "Here you go, Trevor." Rebecca said, emerging from the back room. She handed it to me, and I held it with great excitement. "Alright! Come on out, Eevee!" I said, opening the pokeball. While Trevor was distracted, Jake looked at Becky with surprise. The series of expressions and gestures would suggest the following conversation. -Really?-Yep.-Why?-I don't know.- Jake shook his head at the dismissive shrug Becky gave him. Trevor knealt down while Eevee was looking around. He gently started to pat her head. She recoiled and bit his hand. "Ow!" he started Both Jake and Becky looked at him with worry. "Nice bite! Really strong." The only one more confused by this reaction than the two teenagers, was the young Eevee. "Alright, Eevee. Let's head out!" I stated eagerly "Um, Trev? Do you want me to look at that bite?" "Nah, it's cool Becky. Not even that deep." I showed them my hand and waved goodbye, Eevee following in confusion. "I hope things work out with that Eevee." Becky said. "Knowing him, he'll be just fine." Jake replied.

Trevor was walking back towards his house. He wanted to show Eevee to his little sister. He stopped at the park to look at his map. He had been sitting, trying to figure out the first route to take._ Danton in Red town uses fighting type, so I'll go down route 11 to Farrence town._ He decided. He suddenly felt something warm and wet seep into his shoe. He looked down to see Eevee peeing on his foot. "Hey!" he shouted jumping up. "Aw well, I'll have to wash them when I get home." Eevee was completely stumped about this. Trevor Heard Eevee mumbling to herself. "What a strange human. Everything I try to do to make him take me back, it doesn't even phase him. Why won't he leave me alone?" she said. "Why do you want to go back?" I asked. "Because I don't li…" she stopped short, looking up at me in shock. "You can understand me?!" "Mmmhmm" I replied. "HOW?!" I smiled cheekily down at her. "Well, during my childhood…."

************************FLASHBACK!************************

"That's enough, Trevor! I know it's you! Just say so!" My Mom was accusing me of eating ice-cream out of the tub for the fifth time that week. "I keep telling you! It's not me!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Go to your room. And no dessert after dinner, either." This wasn't fair, but I complied. That night, I stayed up until I heard sounds coming from the kitchen. I crept quietly down the stairs, thanking Arceus they were carpeted. I peeked around the corner and got quite a shock. There was my mom's Gardevoir, with the freezer open, eating out of the ice-cream tub. "Hmph, I knew they'd never blame me."(She learned English from her Psychic powers) "Oh, I think they will, after seeing this video." She looked up quickly, clearly startled. "Trevor!" She said quietly "What are you doing up?" she asked, scared. "Catching you in the act, and proving my innocence." I said, holding up my camera. "Your mother will not know about this." She demanded. "Oh she won't. As long as you accept my terms." "What would those be?" she asked. "I destroy the video, when you teach me how to speak pokespeech." I stated. "How do you expect me to do that?" she asked, stunned. "The same way you taught yourself English." I said.

***********************FLASHBACK END!*********************

"She agreed and tutored me at night. Turns out, she was an excellent teacher." I finished, looking down at my new pokemon. "That does make sense." She said. "Now, you still need to answer my question. Why do you want to go back?" She looked down at her plumage of neck fur. "Well, I don't trust humans. Nor, do I like them. I always troubled those two at the place of pokemon." "You mean the nursery?" "Yes. It had lots of young ones." She said. I probed further. "Why don't you like humans?" I asked. "Because I was abandoned!" she said angrily. "And I don't want to go through that again." She said. Tears started to fill her eyes.

I leaned down and picked her up, stroking her head gently. She tried to pull away, but I held firm. "Look at me. Into my eyes." I gently commanded. She did, her face nearly breaking his composure. She sniffed softly. "Look into my eyes, and tell me if you think I would ever abandon you." She sniffed again and began searching his eyes. She saw blazing compassion, boundless excitement, a deep cushioning of trust, and loyalty. No matter how hard she looked, there was not one hint that he was lying. He had meant every word. "No" she said. "You wouldn't. I'm sorry for how I acted." She said, lowering her head. I put a curled finger under her chin, pulling her gaze back up to meet mine. "Hey, don't be sorry. It's not your fault you were hurt." She looked up at me gratefully. "Now, Let's go back to my house. There's a special person I want you to meet." She looked questioningly, but he would not acknowledge her questions. The soggy shoe was starting to get annoying, so he picked the pace, making it louder. Soon, we arrived at my home. I quickly took off my shoes and went into the kitchen to find my mom. "Hey, where's Lilly?" I asked. "In her room. Why?" "There's a new girl I know who rivals her in the cute category." Eevee then hopped up onto the island. "Oh! How adorable! Your sister will love her. Go on, I won't keep you." I picked up Eevee with a wide grin.

I snuck up the stairs and knocked gently on her door at the end of the hall. "Oooh, Llliiiiiiiiiiiilllllllyyyyy." I said through the door. "Yes, Trevor?" "May I come in?" I asked, slyly. "Sure." She responded. I opened the door and peeked in. She was playing with her dolls in the middle of the room. I stepped in quietly, holding Eevee in my hands. I shut the door and she stood up. "What do you nee- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" she shouted out in the way little girls do when they see something cute.

Instantly realizing this mistake, I held Eevee up out of her reach. "LET ME PET IT!" She whined in a demanding voice. She has one of those angel faces that no one, except my mother, can resist, including me. Seeing her frustration, I had an idea. "I'll let you pet Eevee only if you promise to be gentle. She's still young." She pouted. "Alright." She agreed. "Just let me see her." I slowly brought her down and handed Eevee to my little sister. "She's so soft." she said. Eevee seemed to be enjoying herself, as I could hear her purring. Her eyes were closed in a dreamy state and she was smiling contently. "Oh!" Lilly started. "I have an idea." She said. She walked over to her toy chest and set Eevee down and began looking through it. "There it is." She said. She picked up Eevee and placed her in her lap. After some rustling, she stood and turned. Eevee now had a little pink bow on her head. I held back a snicker. "That's a good look. But I have a better idea." I said, walking past her. I pulled out a little red bandana and tied it around Eevee's neck, removing the bow. "Now that looks pretty." I said. Eevee seemed to like this option much better as well.

"Oh so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" She said, giving Eevee a small squeeze. "If you want, she can keep the bandana." Lilly said. Eevee looked very happy at this. She had gotten her first present. "Thanks." I said. I looked to see Eevee smiling at me. "You're going to be very spoiled. I just know it." She smiled even wider.

After saying my goodbyes, and receiving a brand new pair of running shoes, I started out on route 11. With Eevee by my side, my only supplies on my back, and just the view of grassland stretching out in front of me, I felt happy. I felt… Free.

End of Chapter one!

Me: I hoped you readers enjoyed. Trevor will catch his second pokemon next chapter.

Trevor: Oh, awesome! What will it be?

Me: Holy Fuck! Where did you come from?!

Trevor: Inside your mind.

Me: Whatever. Anyways, please review. Tell me if there's anything that is wrong or what you like. Feel free to point out mistakes. (NO FLAMES! THEY BURN!) I'll be taking suggestions and critique for the first couple of chapters. What will the Farrence Gym type be? Find out next time! SEE YA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On the Road

So far, I hadn't really caught anything. I called Eevee back to me after fighting her 7th Rattata. At least she's gaining good battle experience. I thought. I didn't put her in her pokeball because she doesn't like it. "It's too cramped" she complained. "Alright." I said. "You can walk outside if you want." I knew she was going to be spoiled.

She was looking kind of tired, so I stopped. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah." She replied. I could tell she was winded a little. "You look tired." "I am. But just by a little bit." "That's not how it looks to me. You need a break." I pulled out her pokeball. "Not in there." She said. "I'd rather walk." "I don't want you to push yourself." I said with concern. She stopped and looked thoughtful for a second. I smiled at how cute she looked when she was thinking. Then she perked up, wagging her tail. "I have an idea! Kneel down." She directed. I did so and she crouched down. Then she jumped up and landed on my shoulder. I stood up slowly as to make sure she didn't fall. "There. Now I can stay out and I don't have to walk." She said. She puffed out her chest with pride at her own genius. "Whatever you say, your highness." I said. She quickly adopted that nickname as she reminded me of my cute yet demanding sister.

After walking a little further, and defeating 2 more Pidgey's, the plkains turned into a forest. I heard some rustling in the grass, and saw two purple ears poke out over the top. Probably another Rattata. I thought. Then I saw a small purple spike between the ears. Curious, I went over to investigate. I peered into the grass, and saw the owner of the ears and spike. Awesome! It was a male Nidoran. Those things are pretty cool when they evolve, I thought, so I think I'll go for it. I looked at Eevee on my shoulder. "Ready girl?" I asked. Shen nodded. "Let's do this." She said boldly. "Go! Eevee!" I shouted. She hopped down in front of me, suprising the Nidroran. It instantly knew we were here for battle. "Eevee! Use your Sand Attack" I commnded. She turned and started kicking sand at the Nidoran's eyes and effectively blinded him. "Now use Quick Attack!" She glowed faintly before she started charging the wild pokemon, quickly gaining speed. She headbutted on impact and jumped back. She smiled as the Nidoran skidded backwards due to the force. He shook his head, finally able to see. He jumped high into the air and came speeding down with both back legs extended. "Shit! That's Double Kick! Dodge it, Eevee!" I knew the fighting type move would inflict serious damage, but it was too late.

The attack landed and my pokemon was forced onto her stomach by the impact. The Nidoran back-flipped away, landing on all four feet. Eevee stood up shakily and nodded at me. "Alright, now, Tail Whip!" She ran up and spun around, swiping her tail across his face. He kept trying to dodge and was getting tired. "Now finish with Tackle!" I commanded. She ran back towards me. The Nidoran stood where he was, shaking his head violently and sneezing. She ran forward and slammed into him. He collapsed, defeated, and I threw a pokeball. I watched in suspense as it shook once, twice, three time, and there was a small ding as the capture was confirmed. I had now caught my second pokemon. I picked up the pokeball and released my new pokemon. I took out a potion and healed him. He perked up instantly. I patted his head, avoiding the spike. He smiled at me. "I think I'll name you… Spike." He smiled widely and did a flip. "Awesome! I love it!" He exclaimed. "I knew you would like it." I heard Eevee walk up beside me. "Nice to me…" she stopped short, collapsing. "Eevee?!" I asked with concern. I felt her forehead. She was hot._ Fever_, I thought. _No, Poison._

I remembered that Nidoran's ability was Poison Point. I picked her up and turned to Spike. "Are there any Pecha Berries near here?" I asked. "Yeah, this way." He turned and ran into the forest, I followed closely behind. I clutched Eevee closer to me, feeling her spasm and jerk occasionally, only following him. We arrived in a clearing. I could see a Pecha tree on the other side. I quickly picked one and put Eevee down. She was wreathing periodically and groaning in pain. "Eat this." I said. "Hurry, please." She sniffed at the berry and took a bite. Perking up a bit, she took another bite, then another and another. Soon it was just a core and Eevee was sound asleep. I sat down and sighed in relief. "Thank you." I said to Spike. "Hey, you're my trainer. It's my duty to help you." "I guess you're right." I replied. "Yeah" he said. Then he stopped and looked at me skeptically. "Do you understand what I say?" he asked. "Yep. It's as if you're speaking English." I replied. "Awesome!" he shouted and did a back-flip. I smiled at how easily he accepted it.

I looked over and smiled at Eevee sleeping peacefully on the ground. It started getting late, so I set up camp. I decided to try my cooking skills and got a pot of stew going for dinner. I looked up, enjoying the silence. The sky had turned into a flaming mix of orange and red. I looked over too Eevee. I could see her start sniffing. She lifted her head with her eyes closed. Still not looking, she approached the stew pot carefully, letting her nose lead the way. She opened her eyes and looked into the pot. I saw her eyes light up and had to pull her back otherwise she might've jumped into the pot. "Eevee stew's not on the menu silly." I said. We started wrestling playfully. For the first time I noticed the white patch of fur on her forehead. It was in the shape of a diamond. I was surprised I hadn't noticed it before. Spike perked up and rushed over. "Hi!" he said. Eevee and i stopped playing and looked at the small purple pokemon. "Eevee, let me introduce you to Spike. Spike, this is my partner, Eevee, but you've already met her." I said. "Yes, I do believe I have." He said. i could see a slight flush of embarrassment. He dipped his head to her in acknowledgment. "Heeeeeeeeyyyyy, wait a minute!" Eevee said. We both looked at her in, confused. "Why don't I have a cool nickname?" She whined. Spike and I sweat dropped anime style. "Well, I just haven't thought of anything besides Eevee." I told her. "But I want one." She whined, again. I could see where this was going. "Well I don't know what to call you." She whined again. Damn. "let me think of something."Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" she started playing again. The stew was done soon and I served it up in three bowls. As I was about to give Eevee her's, I remembered how she acted earlier. I reached down and untied her bandana, stuffing it in my pocket. "Why'd you do that?" she complained. "I don't want you making your scarf all dirty with stew." She considered this for moment, before diving into the bowl of stew I placed before her. I made the right choice, I thought to myself. She looked like she was wearing the bowl as a mask, both of them did.

We all enjoyed my surprisingly good cooking, and sat back, content. "Are there any streams around here, Spike?" I asked. The dishes desperately needed washing. So does they ,I thought, noting their stew-stained faces. "Yeah." He sighed out. "I'll show you." He got up and started walking away. "C'mon Eevee." I said, grabbing the dishes and my canteen. We soon emerged to see a small creek flowing through the trees. "This'll work perfectly." I set down the dishes, and leaned forward to splash some water on my face. Feeling refreshed, I started working on the dishes while Eevee and Spike played nearby._ Eva? No. how about Ellie? Nah. I couldn't think of what to name Eevee. Peaches? No way. I'm not calling my first pokemon Peaches._ With the dishes sparkling, I called my two pokemon over. "Alright. I'm done with dishes so….." eyeing the two pokemon. "BATH TIME!" I shouted, startling both of them. I snatched up Eevee and placed (I use the term loosely) her into the water. She gasped at the cold and started thrashing. Spike was rolling around, surprising considering the spikes, with laughter. After a short struggle, I managed to clean her face and fluffy mane. Before he could recover, I grabbed Spike and gave him the same treatment. We went through more thrashing and scrubbing, while avoiding his spikes, and they were both clean. I dried them off and looked them over. "Alright, let's head back." I said. They both followed grudgingly. "Hey. Change those attitudes or else you'll be eating pokechow tomorrow." They both heard this and didn't want to be left out, so they hurried along. We reached camp and I started putting things away while they relaxed by the fire. "That was rude, what you did earlier." Eevee called out. "I wasn't going to let you walk into town looking like a mess, unless you would've been willing to stay I your pokeball?" I suggested. "Nope!" she called out, and we both laughed. Spike was confused so she explained the joke to him. He laughed too. He was very easy going, but that changed on the battle field. I learned that quickly.

As I laid down in my tent, Spike in his ball and Eevee curled up beside me, I remembered something. I pulled out her silk scarf and gently tied it around her neck, trying not to wake her. Seeing her wrapped up, cuddling her tail, she looked so peaceful. _I hope I can help her break away from her past_, I thought. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep. My last thought before slipping into my dreams, I'm so thankful for pokemon.

I opened my eyes. I saw the current champion of Meeano, Davis, standing in front of me. This is my dream from last night, I thought. I felt my chest swell with pride. Even though it's just a dream, might as well enjoy it. I felt a presence beside me and looked down. All I saw was a blurry black shape, but I could feel a sense of comfort come from it. "Trevor Hitoma, it is my honor to present you with the title of Champion to the Meeano region." I bowed my head, gladly receiving the medal he held out to me. I turned and was hit by a roar from the crowd. As it went on, I noticed how guttural it sounded, more like some angry beast than a large crowd. I seemed to grow louder until it was almost suffocating. I was starting to sweat. I couldn't think. I was scared out of my wits. I could only crouch down and cover my ears. I could hardly breathe at this point, the roar just kept going, solid, yet in waves. I looked up at Davis and the elite four, but they were just roaring in sync with the crowd. I was having a major panic attack. The blurry shape was gone, and I was consumed by darkness. I was just falling, but the roar was just as strong as ever.

I shot bolt upright in my tent. It must've been a little past one a.m. I was drenched in sweat, gasping for breath. I felt like I had been drowning. I was shaking and gasping and could hardly think. I didn't realize I had gotten up until I was pacing outside in the clearing. I was just huddled up tightly, pacing, drenched yet shivering and gasping. Suddenly I just felt all the power got out of my legs mid-turn, and fell flat on my back. I thrashed in rage, slamming my arms on the grass, but I did not know why I was angry. My face was twisted in a silent scream. Eevee came out of the tent and gasped at the sight of me. "Trevor?! What's wrong? Are you sick? Hurt?" she looked me over, and seeing this, I started crying. No, I started blasting tears out. I must have cried twice as much as I had sweat. I broke down into hysterics. Eevee curled up beside me, trying her best to comfort me. It was working, but couldn't stop crying 'till I had fallen asleep, and I sure that even then a few tears slipped out after that. I had no more dreams that night. In the morning, Eevee questioned me. "What happened to you last night?" she asked. She nuzzled me under the chin comfortingly. The concern was evident in her voice. "It was just a bad dream girl, nothing to worry about." I patted her head and smiled.

End of Chapter 2

Me: Well, there's chapter two. Sorry we didn't get to the Farrence Gym, but Trevor caught a male Nidoran!

Trevor: (Pops up randomly) Yeah that was pretty cool.

Me: DAMN! STOP DOING THAT! This is going to happen a lot isn't it?

Trevor: Yep. Well you deserve it after what you made me go through.

Me: Yeah, sorry about that. But trust me, it has a major role in the later story.

Trevor: Really? What?

Me: Well, it's a premonition of sorts, suggestin- WAIT! Nope! Nu-uh! Can not reveal it to readers!

Trevor: Dangit.

Me: So anyway, review and comment with suggestions or just for fun. I'd love to get some feedback. This will become a weekly updated story when my first one, In the Holo Room, is finished, so sorry for any future inconvenience and/or annoyance.

P.S. A little survey. What is your top three grass pokemon (Basic form only) besides starters? Answer in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A Boy and an Eevee 3: Farrence City!

After a hearty breakfast, that morning, I packed up camp and headed off down the road. My nightmare a thing of the past, I held my head high with confidence and pleasure at being able to walk with Eevee by my side.

"Hey, Trevor. I smell someone coming." My partner informed me. As I rounded a bend, I saw she was right. A trainer who looked close to my age was walking down the path. As soon as he saw he shouted out.

"Hey, you there!" he shouted and started jogging towards us. Even at that distance, I could see the gleam in his eye.

"I challenge you to a battle!" he said, as soon as he was close enough.

"Sure." I responded nonchalantly. "Two on two?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he shouted out in glee.

"Alright! Poohcyena! Come on out!" he said, sending a pokemon into the middle of the road. I looked it over, and made my choice.

"Go! Spike!" I commanded, sending my new pokemon out to battle.

"Alright Poison Sting, then Double Kick!" I shouted out. Spike opened his mouth and shot out a stream of glowing white spikes. My opponents pokemon dodged at his command and the attack broke on the ground underneath his feet. But Spike was faster.

By the time Poochyena had jumped, Spike was in the air as well. He went about 3 feet higher than his opponent and came speeding down with his back legs extended forward. He hit the Samll dark type square in the back and brought him down to earth, hard.

"No! Poochyena!" The boy cried out. His pokemon struggled to it's feet. It shook it's head with a bark of resilience. I had to admire it's guts.

"Poochyena! Use Bite with Tackle!" the trainer commanded. His Poochyena nodded with a bark. "Yes!" I heard. He came sprinting forward. At the word, Spike jumped up and did a backflip. Surprisingly, I expected this. I guess he was easy to read once he opened up to you.

"Spike, knock him down with Leer." I called out. He turned to look back at me and nodded. "Right!" he called out. His eyes started to glow and sent two red projections of his eyes towards the tiring Poochyena. They hit and broke on his face, and he shuddered. With his defense lowered, I called out the final command.

"Let's go! Use Peck!" I shouted out, clenching my fist in front of me in determination. Spike charged forward, a light growing on his horn. The attack hit home and the Poochyena fainted. The boy called back his pokemon and pulled out a fresh ball.

"Alright. I'll accept that one. You are seriously strong! But here comes my ace, Drilbur!" he launched the pokeball towards Spike, and it opened to reveal a small, mole-like pokemon. I recalled Nidoran and sent out Eevee.

"Alright Eevee, let's show him some teamwork." "You bet!" she barked back to me. She took a steady, spread stance.

"Quick attack!" I shouted out. "Drilbur, Dig!" I heard my opponent counter. In a flash, the small pokemon disappeared into a tunnel. Eevee slowed and started looking around trying to sniff out her quarry. Suddenly, the ground behind her burst open and the Drilbur struck her in the side. She cried out and skidded sideways.

"Quick, Eevee, use Tail Whip!" The attack landed before Drilbur could dodge, lowering his defense. "Now, Tackle!" Eevee took off like a shot. But, again, the Drilbur used Dig. Thinking quick, I had a break through on how to dodge this.

"Eevee, go in the hole and use Quick attack!" I commanded. My opponent looked a little scared now. After some suspense-building silence, Drilbur shot out of the ground like a rocket. It slammed into a tree off to the side of the road, unconscious. Eevee popped her head out of the hole and smiled at me. She got out, shook herself, and walked back over to me.

"Good job, girl!" I said as I kneeled down and patted her on the head. She purred in delight at my gentle touch. I shook hands with my opponent and collected my winnings, then continued on my way.

A little while later, I could see something shining over the hill. My face lit up as I started going faster. Eevee chased after me. We stopped at the crest and looked down over the small city before us.

"There it is, girl. Farrence City. Home of our first gym badge." I looked down at my partner and smiled as she stared in excitement and astonishment. Farrence was about the same size as Greenleaf, but had a lot more glass, making it sparkle in the sunlight.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Let's do this." She said. The confidence in her voice made me smile. We started back up and went down the hill.

We walked down the street until we found the pokemon center and went inside. I gave Nurse Joy my pokemon and e=went to the store to see what I could find. I bought a couple more potions and pokeballs and then went to wait for my pokemon.

A Chansey came out pushing a cart with one pokeball in a six-slot tray and Eevee perched on the front.

"Hey girl, how ya' feeling?" I asked.

"I didn't like some parts, but I feel so refreshed!" she said with a smile.

"That's good. Thanks Nurse Joy. Thanks Chansey." I said. I patted Chansey on the head and she stopped and smiled, cooing a bit.

"You're very welcome." She replied. We checked in and I put my stuff in my room. I let out Spike and we all some some supper before going to bed.

End of Chapter Three!

Me: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's been so long without an update, I just finish it in the next chapter.

Trevor: You need to stop being so lazy.

Me:*Sweatdrops* Sorry. Christmas travelling.

Eevee: Hey guys.

Me: Come on! I thought one character coming to life was annoying.

See you nice time!

Wilbit- Signing Off.


End file.
